EL PODER DEL AMOR
by Amafle
Summary: Rin ya sabe la verdad, ¿Qué hara para Sesshomaru? ¿Como lo tomara Rin? ¿Qué planeara Myoga? entren y lo descubriran
1. PROLOGO

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES DE LA PAREJA QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE TODAS SESSHUMARU Y RIN.**_

Esta es la historia de una pareja que se ama secretamente; Rin y Sesshomaru están convencidos de lo que sienten, son seguros, honestos, comprometidos con su relación, esto es lo que la ha llevado a ser duradera y estable.

¿Qué sucederá cuando los demás se enteren?

Rin es una joven de 18 años, su familia pertenece a la clase alta o eso es lo que quieren hacer creer a los demás, porque la realidad es otra están sumidos en un mar de deudas llegando casi a la ruina total.

Como única salvación han convenido el matrimonio de Rin con Myoga Roichi, un hombre mayor pero precedido de una gran fortuna, el cual prometió a la familia salvarla de la ruina si aceptaban su pedido; pero lo que ellos no saben es que este tiene otros planes.

Sesshomaru huérfano desde niño y con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano Inuyasha. Tras la repentina muerte de sus padres quedaron al cuidado del mejor amigo de estos ¿Qué pasara cuando Sesshumaru descubra que debe enfrentarse al hombre que considera como un padre por el amor de su vida?

_**¿¿¿PODRAN ESTOS DOS ENAMORADOS ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDAD???**_

_**¿¿¿QUIENES QUIEREN SEPARARLOS COMPRENDERAN QUE SU DESTINO ES ESTAR JUNTOS???**_


	2. RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 1: **

**RECUERDOS **

Una enamorada pareja se encuentra recordando momentos de su pasado; antes de tomar la decisión mas importante de sus vidas.

-Sessh, de verdad crees que lo lograremos mira que solo falta una semana para conocer a mi dichoso prometido – decía una intranquila Rin.

-No te preocupes pequeña todo se solucionara, veras como salimos de esta- decía solo para tranquilizarla pero en su interior algo no lo dejaba tener paz- nosotros hemos pasado por muchas cosas y salimos adelante, esta no será la excepción.

-Amor, recuerdas todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder estar juntos- ella asintió – entonces por que te pones así.

_Flash back _

_4 años atrás _

_Sesshomaru corría como cada mañana, en el campus del Instituto Sengoku; el internado más importante de la ciudad, al que sólo asistían los jóvenes de las familias mas importantes del país; y ahí como cada mañana estaba ella, mirándolo, sintiéndose cada vez más enamorada; así era todos los días desde el incidente en la cafetería donde ella casi cae por una cascara de banano por andar distraída como siempre; pero ahí estaba él, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos._

_- estás bien pequeña- dijo Sesshomaru y esa fue la primera vez pero no la ultima vez que Rin sintió su corazón detenerse por la cercanía de ese hombre._

_-si, si muchas gracias, no se preocupe es que estaba distraída- dijo una apenada y muy sonrojada Rin._

_-Ten más cuidado-dijo y no pudo evitar perderse por un instante en esa mirada cautivante; momentos después la ayudo a levantar y salió del lugar acompañado de sus amigos._

_-gracias de nuevo Sesshomaru sama- dijo una embobada Rin al momento de él retirarse._

_Estaba tan pérdida en sus cavilaciones sañando despierta con romances de cuentos de hadas, que no se percato que su amiga Kagome le estaba hablando._

_Rin – Rin – ¡¡¡¡¡RINNN!!!!!!- la llamo levantando un poco la voz- por Dios chica en que nube estas _

_¡Hay Kagome! -si lo hubieras visto como me salvo; creo que encontré al hombre de mi vida-decía una ilusionada Rin- veras ese chico que va allá será el padre de mis hijos- dijo todo esto con tal seguridad mientras su mirada seguía fija en Sesshomaru quien ya salía de la cafetería._

_-si tú lo dices entonces así será-dijo una sonriente Kagome mirando como suspiraba su amiga._

_A partir de ese día Rin salía cada mañana a correr sólo para tener la oportunidad de verlo sin que este rodeado de sus amigos y más de una de sus resbalosas "amiguitas" pegadas a él como esporas._

_Fin del flash back_

Sesshomaru estaba intranquilo pero verla sonreír por sus recuerdos lo tranquilizaba un poco.

-sabes de qué más me acuerdo-le expreso Rin mirándolo a los ojos

-no preciosa- es que han sido tantos momentos que pasaríamos días recordando pero dime-

-recuerdo cuando tropecé contigo en la cancha

-¡ah! Cuando te dije que parecías de primer año y te fuiste sin dejarme disculpar-decía un sonriente Sesshomaru

-Sessh no te rías-le decía mientras golpeaba su pecho- ese día llore por que pensé que nunca me mirarías como mujer.

-sabes que es lo que yo más recuerdo-llevo un dedo a su mentón como recordando- cuando te vi llegar a la feria de la primavera, estabas hermosa, ese día entendí que me interesabas más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer y no sólo por lo bella que estabas, si no por lo que sentí aquí-señalándose en el pecho-por todo lo sucedido; es que todavía lo recuerdo y me da una rabia, malditos

–Stssss-ella coloco colocando dulcemente sus delicados dedos en sus labios obligándolo a callar luego le dijo-gracias a que estabas ahí las cosas no fueron peor-ella subió un poco su rostro mientras lo miraba tiernamente poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se cerro uniendo así sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso

Fue hay cuando su cerebro envió directamente las imágenes de aquel nefasto día

_Flash back_

_Como cada año en el Instituto Sengoku se celebraba la "feria de la primavera" y Rin por estar en tercer año participaría de la tan esperada fiesta por primera vez; esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que chicas y chicos podían departir sin la constante vigilancia de profesores y directivas del instituto. Por casualidad la fiesta fue celebrada el mismo día del cumpleaños de Rin para ella ese día era muy triste ya que como cada año lo celebraría lejos de su familia y eso la deprimía mucho; aunque para ella este año era distinto ahora a pesar de que su familia estuviese lejos ella tenia a sus grandes amigos Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku Y Shippo y sabia que con ellos a su lado no se sentiría tan sola además Kagome Y Sango la habían arreglado y según sus amigos estaba hermosa; pero no sólo ellos lo creían, pudo notar que cuando Sesshomaru la vio no podía creer, que ella era la "pequeña preciosa" como él le decía cuando se la encontraba en la cafetería o en los pasillos del instituto._

_Todo estaba hermoso, colorido, divertido, especial…..Rin llego con sus amigos, Sesshomaru hablaba con su hermano y su amigo, -mira es ella- decía Inuyasha mientras señalaba a Kagome._

_-Qué buen gusto tienes gusano-dijo sesshomaru al fijarse en la chica que su hermano le mostraba y por la que llevaba semanas suspirando como idiota según el_

_-sabes quienes la acompañan- pregunto disimulando su interés por la chica de ojos esmeralda y un cabello largo azabache que era la primera vez que veía suelto._

_-Haber son: Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo-dijo mientras los señalaba disimuladamente-_

_-Ella es su mejor amiga Rin-dijo notando el interés de su hermano por la amiga de la que desde ese día seria su novia, si lo aceptaba -así que deja de estarla mirando ella es muy especial para Kag así que, no la lastimes no tendré problemas con ella por tu culpa._

_-quien dijo hermanito que tendrás problemas, esa pequeña me encanta-dijo Sesshomaru deslumbrado por lo hermosa que se veia Rin._

_A pesar de estar en un baile rodeada de amigos se podía percibir que Rin estaba triste, ese día en especial se sentía muy sola, vio lo alegres que estaban sus amigos con sus respectivas compañías Kagome con Inuyasha muy juntos, Sango golpeando a un Miroku de manos largas y Kohaku y Shippo coqueteando con todas las chicas; le pareció que hacía un mal tercio, así sin que nadie lo notara se dirigió a uno de los arboles del jardín para refugiarse y poder darle rienda suelta a sus lagrimas que todo el día habían amenazado con salir._

_Así estaba cuando una voz la interrumpió _

_-Creo que los ángeles no deberían llorar-_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto asustada mientras daba la vuelta al grueso tronco del árbol cuando lo vio ahí; era él Sesshomaru el chico de sus sueños._

_-Sesshomaru-sama-dijo susurrando._

_-¿Como es que una joven tan hermosa esta sola y llorando?, cuando todos los demás se divierten-preguntó queriendo saber el por que de su tristeza-dime pequeña por que no estas en la fiesta con tus amigos y tu novio-pregunto de nuevo queriendo saber esa respuesta._

_-no… yo no tengo… novio-dijo titubeando- y por favor no me digas pequeña te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta, -exclamo fingiendo enojo dándose la vuelta para escapar de ese lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo fue entonces cuando paso cerca de la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo, el agua la tranquilizaba y estaba nadando tranquilamente cuando sintió voces a su alrededor, salió para poder dirigirse a su habitación cuando…….._

_-pero miren la belleza que se escapo del jardín de infantes-dijo uno de cuatro chicos que se acercaban a ella._

_-no chicos no es de jardín miren-dijo otro señalando hacia sus pechos –yo la veo muy bien dotada para haber escapado de ese lugar…….hay pobrecita tiembla será que tienes frio amor si quieres ven y entramos en calor preciosa _

_-Jajajajajajaja- los chicos estallaron en risas_

_Mientras ella sólo escuchaba burlas y comentarios morbosos referentes a su figura_

_-debe ser una de esas virgencitas buscando diversión y yo podría dársela-dijo Naraku l que parecía ser el líder de los cuatro; esto llego a oídos de cierto joven que por allí pasaba _

_-BASTA-dijo un malhumorado Sesshumaru _

_-pero que es lo que pasa contigo Keizo, es que la quieres ¿¿para ti o que?? –dijo Naraku, acercándose a Sesshumaru al acercarse a su oído le susurro "no soy egoísta si quieres la compartimos"_

_-DIJE BASTA Y NO LO PIENSO REPETIR-dijo en un gruñido acercándose a Naraku para tomarlo por el cuello-no estoy interesado en compartir absolutamente nada contigo y ahora largo de aquí-agrego empujándolo lejos para acercarse donde estaba Rin _

_-Rin-la llamo pero ella parecía no escuchar-RIN-alzo un poco la voz para que ella reaccionara pero eso parecía que no sucedería; pues ella seguía con la cabeza baja y su mirada fija en el suelo, la tomo entonces por los hombros-Rin ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado por que ella no reaccionaba._

_-No cree que fue suficiente con los insultos de sus amigos, ahora de que va a burlarse usted ¡ah! Ya se de lo pequeña que soy o mejor dicho de lo insignificante que soy; ahora si me permite tengo quiero irme a mi habitación no me interesa saber mas nada de ustedes además tengo frio-dijo irónicamente señalando su busto, iba a salir corriendo -valientes quince años- dijo muy bajamente para ella misma , cuando él la tomo suavemente por la muñeca y le ofreció gentilmente su chaqueta._

_-Toma –ella lo miro incrédula- es para que te cubras del frio mientras llegas a tu habitación -le dijo mientras la volteaba suavemente sólo para darse cuenta lo sonrojada que se había puesto la "pequeña preciosa"._

_-No se moleste, estoy bien así-decía entre enojada y apenada Rin _

_-¿Quién dijo que es una molestia?-respondió con una sonrisa que la dejo como en la novena nube, desarmada y por mas que quiso no pudo negarse al ofrecimiento recibido tan galantemente._

_-Gracias Sesshomaru Sama-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con una leve sonrisa en sus hermosos labios _

_-Así me gusta pequeña, deberías sonreír más a menudo te vez mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes, hasta pareces un ángel-le dijo sin saber de donde le habían salido palabras tan dulces para la pequeña preciosa, que de cerca se veía mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba del día en la cafetería o de sus encuentros mañaneros cuando corría cerca de él._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto dudosa_

_-A que te refieres con ese ¿Por qué?-contesto extrañado por la pregunta_

_-¿Por qué me ayuda si antes no existía para usted o para los demás? Entonces ¿Por qué lo hace?-pregunto queriendo entender la situación _

_-¿Quién te dijo que no existías? -¿Por qué si es así creo que tendré que ir al psicólogo? O de verdad eres un ángel que se me aparece como una hermosa alucinación-dijo un divertido Sesshomaru con la expresión de la chica._

_- ¿Bueno es que usted no sabe nada de mí y sin embargo me ayudo?- pregunto sintiéndose mareada por esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Sesshomaru_

_-¿¿¿De verdad crees que debería conocer totalmente a una chica para defenderla de semejantes patanes???-le pregunto sin acabar de entender lo que decía la joven-además ¿Quién dijo que yo no te conozco? _

_-Si. Entonces dígame ¿Quién soy?-le pregunto una contrariada Rin por sus palabras_

_-Eres Rin Yoshiro Smith de tercer año, corres cada mañana, te gusta tararear canciones de las cuales sólo sabes la quinta parte de las letras, perteneces al equipo de natación, te gustan los dulces, descansar recostada en el tronco de los grandes arboles del jardín, vives en las nubes y por eso es que te tropiezas con casi todo lo que existe a tu alrededor y para completar …………….Eres el ángel con la mirada mas limpia y llena de ternura que jamás he podido ver-dijo él mirándola directamente a sus ojos haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder._

_-Yo no veo ningún ángel-dijo ella tristemente _

_-Cómo que no-dijo acercándola a un gran ventanal -mira- mostrándole su reflejo –Yo veo uno aquí junto a mí._

_-Debo retirarme mis amigos se preguntaran donde estoy y no los quiero preocupar, toma –le dijo mientras intentaba devolverle la chaqueta._

_- No quédatela y me la devuelves el domingo en el almuerzo-le dijo seriamente _

_-Almuerzo, ¿cual almuerzo?-pregunto extrañada_

_-Al que me acompañaras el domingo pequeña - respondió cortésmente_

_-Y ¿Quién le dijo que Yo quiero acompañarlo?-le dijo secamente_

_-bueno lo primero es que empieces a tutearme, lo otro es que paso por ti alas 11-concluyo antes de comenzar a caminar para acercarla a sus amigos-Nos vemos pequeña paso puntual por ti – volvió a decirle mientras se despedía con un ademan del manos _

_Rin le iba a contestar pero al mirar ya el no estaba ahí _

_Fin del flash back_

-Ese ha sido el mejor almuerzo de mi vida, lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy, fue la primera vez que te sentí pegadita a mí, asustada por montarte en la moto, incluso hoy me encanta esa sensación- le decía mientras la pegaba a su pecho para besarla suavemente en su cabeza.

-Creo que ese día me enamore perdidamente de ti- le dijo ella tiernamente, mirándolo fijamente – y todo gracias a Kagura.

-¿Por qué, por ella?-pregunto intrigado

-si ella no llega ese día, creo que no hubiera salido contigo; yo estaba convencida que estabas jugando conmigo, pero al ver como me defendías de sus insultos me convenció de que estabas hablando en serio- le dijo ella seriamente antes de refugiarse de nuevo en su pecho

– Tengo miedo y si no encontramos la solución y me obligan a casarme no se de lo que seria capaz si eso llegara a pasar-dijo ella antes de comenzar a llorar

-vamos preciosa no te pongas así – le decía consolándola – todo va a salir bien, cálmate y no te preocupes yo encontrare la solución- le dijo tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía por llegar a perderla-preciosa ya es tarde debes regresar a tu casa – le dijo ayudándola a levantarse para acercarla a su casa.

Rin respiro resignada mientras Sesshomaru caminaba junto a ella en dirección a su motocicleta dando por concluida una tarde de maravillosos recuerdos, mientras ella abrazada a el trataba de olvidar lo que se les venia mas adelante, él trataba de encontrar la solución a sus problemas

* * *

Sesshomaru encontrara la solución o definitivamente Rin tendrá que casarse para salvar a su familia.


	3. EL PROMETIDO

**CAPITULO 2: **

**EL PROMETIDO**

La semana para la pareja transcurrió en relativa calma hablando por teléfono, encontrándose secretamente en el café del centro comercial o en el parque, saliendo con sus amigos; pero llego el día de la cena donde Rin conocería a su prometido y todo se volvió en un caos: por un lado su madre gritándole desde la mañana para que se apurara para ir al salón de belleza, en todo el día no había podido hablar con Sesshomaru y eso la tenía intranquila y muy desanimada; su padre no quiso darle explicaciones y sólo se limito hacer cuentas por lo costoso de la cena y sus hermanas Kanna y Sara tratando de sobresalir con los primeros invitados a la cena y compartiendo con sus respectivos novios y amigos; todos parecían estar felices, nadie notó la enorme tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, ni cuando salió al jardín a desahogar su tristeza; si así estaba transcurriendo la velada hasta que llego el tan anunciado prometido.

Y Ahí estaba él, un hombre de bastante edad, poca estatura, rodeado de guardaespaldas, ese era el famoso prometido.

Señor Myoga bienvenido-dijo Takuma Yoshiro padre de Rin y esposo de Casandra Smith la mujer mas ambiciosa del mundo y madre insensible de la dulce Rin.

Ella fue la que planeo casar a su hija mayor con un anciano lleno de dinero para salvar lo poco que quedaba de su vida llena de lujos y excentricidades, de viajes en crucero por cambiar de clima y de fiestas faustuosas donde reinaba el derroche y la hipocresía.

Bienvenido señor Myoga nos alegra tenerlo en nuestra casa - decía Casandra con una de sus muy bien fingidas sonrisas – nuestra hija bajara muy pronto esta ansiosa por conocerlo- dijo esto buscando con la mirada a su hija Kanna antes de retirarse y dejar a los dos hombres hablar de negocios.

-Kanna ve y busca a la lenta de tu hermana, mira que ya llego nuestra salvación – decía esto mirando al señor Roichi; Kanna salió del salón principal para buscar a su hermana y la encontró en el jardín sentada bajo el árbol de cerezo abrazada a sus rodillas y con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Pero que haces – pregunto al verla con su maquillaje corrido- no creo que a ningún hombre le agrade ver en estas condiciones a su futura esposa – dijo antes de señalarle su vestido lleno de pequeñas hojas secas- nuestra madre te espera y dice que te apures, que no hagas esperar a tu prometido- dijo lo ultimo burlándose de su hermana y saliendo del jardín para ingresar de nuevo al salón principal.

Vamos Rin debes ser fuerte, Sessh lo resolverá, el no dejara que te cases, confía en el y en su amor- pensaba esto mientras se dirigía al salón; cuando llego ahí, lo vio, ese era su prometido, -pero a quien se le habrá ocurrido semejante idea, ese hombre podría ser mi abuelo –pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba a sus padres

Buenas noches- saludo cortésmente, Myoga no lo podía creer esa era su futura esposa, si era una niña, pero una hermosa niña pensó el viejo que no dejo de admirar a la bella mujer que tenia al frente- buenas noches señorita – ¡¡ah!! Hija que bueno que llegaste- decía su padre tomándola del brazo para acercarla la señor que tenia al frente- él es el señor Myoga Roichi mi nuevo socio y tú prometido-le dijo su padre sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Mucho gusto señor Roichi- decía una muy intranquila Rin- me alegra mucho que sea el nuevo socio de mi padre y que con su apoyo sean capaces de sacar a flote las empresas nuevamente- le dijo ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa- pero en cuanto a lo de que es mi prometido déjeme decirle que eso es imposible- dijo esto antes de retirarse del salón, Rin no sabia de donde había sacado la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus padres y al pequeño hombre que la miraba alejarse sorprendido de sus palabras y del valor que esa pequeña emitía por cada uno de sus poros .

-Tiene valor la niña- decía Myoga mirando a la chica que terminaba de subir las escalas para perderse totalmente de la vista de todos los que estaban en la fiesta-bueno mi estadía en esta "fiesta" creo que esta de sobra entonces me retiro- dijo ofreciéndole su mano al padre de Rin – Takuma creo que mejor nos vemos el lunes tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo saliendo del lugar seguido de sus guardaespaldas.

En el preciso momento que el señor Roichi abandono la gran mansión de los Yoshiro Casandra Smith subió a toda prisa las escaleras y dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta de Rin –ábreme inmediatamente, no creas que lo que hiciste se quedara así, abre de una vez, Rin mira que se me esta acabando la paciencia contigo, si tan solo fueras como tus hermanas ellas si que están aprovechando a sus prometidos- iba a continuar pero la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a una abatida Rin no solo por lo del famoso prometido si no también por las duras palabras de su madre.

-Como no los van a aprovechar si los aman de verdad y ellos sienten lo mismo por ellas,¿¿que pretendes madre?? Dime ¿¿que yo me enamore de un anciano?? No madre lo siento mi corazón ya tiene dueño –al decir lo ultimo tapo su boca con miedo por la reacción de su madre

– Que es lo que acabas de decir niña insulsa – pregunto molesta Casandra abofeteándola fuertemente – REPITELO – le dijo gritándola y tomándola fuertemente por los hombros para sacudirla bruscamente.

No había vuelta atrás y Rin lo sabia involuntariamente su corazón había hablado por ella, Así que con un poco de miedo muy bien disimulado le contesto a su madre- eso que oíste madre mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

-¿¿COMO QUE TU CORAZÓN TIENE DUEÑO??, ¿¿QUIÉN ES ESE INFELIZ RIN?? –La chica no hablaba -¿¿QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN ES EN ESTE INSTANTE?? - ES UNA ORDEN RIN RESPONDE – gritaba y estrujaba a una muy temerosa Rin.

-Cálmate mamá por favor suéltame y te lo explico, -expreso la chica sacando el poco de valentía que aun le quedaba- me estas lastimando – dijo tratando de apaciguar a su madre – déjame explicarte – dijo al ver que su madre no entraba en razón entonces Casandra aflojo su amarre bruscamente en el bordo de su cama

- entonces explícate -decía una muy furiosa Casandra sentándose frente a su hija – habla te escucho, de quien estas tan enamorada para que seas capaz de terminar de arruinar a la familia.

-Se llama Sesshomaru Keizo estudia administración de empresas, es el mejor de su curso, me quiere, me valora, pero ante todo me respeta; nos conocemos del Instituto Sengoku hace como cuatro o cinco años y creo que es el hombre ideal para mi, de verdad lo amo es atento, trabajador, tierno, respetuoso- iba a continuar pero su madre la interrumpió

– pero que modelo de virtudes – dijo irónicamente Casandra – si es tan maravilloso por que nunca lo hemos conocido, será que es un pobretón y por eso es que lo escondes, mira Rin te lo diré una sola vez para que lo vayas aceptando te casaras con el señor Roichi antes de dos meses por que si no ese hombre nos dejara en la calle, y a ver si ese chico se acuerda de ti cuando seas una pobretona , Escúchame bien Rin te olvidaras de ese chico y no es sugerencia es una orden– dijo todo esto saliendo de la habitación de Rin dejándola sumida en una gran preocupación y con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas

- PERO YO LO AMO –grito cayendo al piso sobre sus rodillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado solo sabia que estaba por amanecer salió al balcón de su habitación y pudo ver el sol despuntar sintiéndose mas tranquila aspiro el aire del amanecer.

- Y dice mi madre que soy una simple, que sólo pienso en jugar y reír, y que no sé lo que es amor... pero ya sé lo que es querer bien y las lágrimas que cuesta- pensaba una muy triste Rin tras recordar las duras palabras de su madre- Sessh que haremos- pronuncio en un ahogado susurro antes de entrar y tomar su móvil para marcarle a su novio, espero paciente mente el replique de tono hasta que se le fue a buzón de mensajes, entonces le dejo un mensaje.

"_Sessh me harán casar dentro de dos meses con el señor Myoga Roichi tenemos que encontrar la solución te espero en el parque a las 2 de la tarde por favor no faltes te necesito amor y recuerda que te amo, besos bye."_

Sesshomaru despertó pasadas las 7 de la mañana, reviso su móvil para saber si tenía llamadas de Rin o algún mensaje y fue hay cuando lo que escucho se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, no podía creer el nombre del prometido de su novia que, haría como se enfrentaría a él. No sabia que hacer, como lo enfrentaría a él, al hombre que era como su padre; luego de escuchar el mensaje decide salir de la ciudad para pensar y poder tomar la decisión que cambiaria su vida, Myoga trato de hablar con el pero como salió sin decir nada a nadie no pudo darle la gran noticia.

Se fue a refugiarse a la hacienda y estando allí recordó momentos de su infancia y como su vida cambio con la muerte de sus padres, como Myoga cuido siempre de él y de su hermano tratándolos como miembros de su familia brindándoles respeto, amor, confianza y sobretodo ejemplo ese era Myoga el hombre honesto, bondadoso, leal, sincero, valiente por enfrentarse a los asesinos de sus padres, si ese era el un hombre de pequeña estatura pero con un corazón enorme que ha sido su amigo y el que siempre ha sido como un padre. También recordó a Rin esa pequeña que había llegado a su vida a sacarlo de la soledad en que se encontraba, esa que iluminaba sus días con una sola de sus sonrisas y que con una sola de sus miradas desnudaba por completo su alma, Sesshomaru se debatía entre su amor por Rin y el respeto y la lealtad que le tenía a Myoga por considerarlo su padre.

Han pasado cuatro días en los que Sesshomaru no se ha atrevido hablar personalmente con Rin, se siente perdido, no sabe como enfrentar la dura realidad, sólo pudo dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que saldría de viaje por problemas en una de las sucursales, que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien; pero ni él mismo lo cree.

Han pasado dos semanas en las que Sesshomaru y Rin no han hablado personalmente, el siempre evadiéndola escudándose en mucho trabajo y ella soportando sola los agravios de su familia y conociendo mas al señor Roichi que de paso se ha ido convirtiendo en un buen amigo, ella ha descubierto en el a un gran hombre educado, sincero, honesto, buen conversador, el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer pero ella no era cualquier mujer, ella deseaba ser la mujer de Sesshomaru Keizo desde que estaba en la preparatoria y sentirlo alejado de ella la hacia sufrir sobremanera si no fuera por el apoyo del señor Roichi y de sus amigas Kagome y Sango tiraría todo por la borda.

Sesshomaru resolvió regresar, después de casi tres semanas había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida y quería salir de ese trago amargo de una vez, en su interior sabia que eso no era lo correcto que debía luchar; su corazón le decía que debía luchar por ella, pero la razón se impuso y lo hizo tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida sin tomar en cuenta a la mujer que amaba, antes de llegar nuevamente a Tokio pensó ir a verla aunque fuera una ultima vez y así poder sentir sus tiernos labios y sus suaves caricias, pero pensó que era mejor verla en el parque y contarle su decisión, - tengo que terminar con ella, no puedo hacerle esto al viejo, le pediré que me mande a la sucursal mas lejana para no tener que verla a diario – pensaba un triste Sesshomaru – perderé la batalla mas importante de mi vida sin siquiera atreverme a lucharla – dijo para si mismo.

_**¿¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA RELACIÓN DE SESSHOMARU Y RIN, SERÁN CAPACES DE VENCER ESTE OBSTÁCULO??**_

_**Chicas este es el segundo capi así que por fa dejen muchos reviews y díganme que tal recuerden soy nueva en esto de escribir así que si algo hay por corregir no duden en decírmelo bye **_


	4. VERDADES Y CORAZONES ROTOS

_**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos Sesshomaru y Rin; son propiedad de la excelente e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**CAPITULO 3: **

**VERDADES Y CORAZONES ROTOS**

Como todos los martes desde que su relación empezó, Rin y Sesshomaru se veían en el parque Shikon, pero como ya habían pasado tres semanas, y él no había asistido a la cita, ella pensó que ese día tampoco lo vería; ese día Rin se despertó más triste que de costumbre, su madre con sus reprimendas, sus hermanas con sus burlas y su padre con su mutismo no ayudaban mucho.

Ese día saldría con el señor Roichi y aunque entre ellos ya existía una relación cordial, después de sus muchas salidas y amenas charlas en las que ella le confesara todo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sesshomaru y al ver como éste la comprendió, apoyó y alentó para que luchara por sus sentimientos, la hizo valorar más su naciente amistad.

Myoga en el momento que supo el nombre del novio de Rin comprendió muchas cosas y decidió intervenir por el bien de todos pues conociendo como conocía a Sesshomaru sabia muy bien el por que estaba actuando así y de cómo seria capaz de abandonar todo sólo por no defraudarlo; ese era el día del regreso de Sesshomaru, Myoga y Rin quedaron de verse a las tres y treinta de la tarde, en el parque Shikon cerca del árbol de cerezo, Rin estaba triste llevaba días sin saber de Sesshomaru y las constantes discusiones con su familia no la ayudaban a mejorar su animo, sólo salir con sus amigas Kagome y Sango y con el señor Myoga le alegraban un poco sus días.

Eran las tres y diez de la tarde, cuando por las calles de la ajetreada Tokio se ve correr a una hermosa jovencita; corría pues no quería llegar tarde, tenia la leve esperanza de ver a su amado allí, esperándola para brindarle su apoyo, ella no quería explicaciones de su ausencia, sólo quería sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearla para sentirse segura.

Rin iba distraída pensando en muchos de sus momentos… cuando lo vio, ahí estaba, era él, recostado al árbol que muchas veces ha sido testigo de su amor, se apresuro a llegar donde estaba él para aferrarse en ese abrazo que había deseado por casi tres semanas, de sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a brotar traviesas lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad pues su corazón se sentía completo estando a su lado.

Sesshomaru cuando la vio acercarse sintió ganas de morir allí mismo, se veía pálida delgada, triste y con sus hermosos ojos sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba, no supo cuando ni como correspondió el abrazo, su cuerpo y alma no querían separarse mas de ella, no quería dejarla ir, pero pudo mas la razón y soltó el abrazo en el que se habían fundido momentos atrás, Rin noto algo en su mirada que la hizo estremecerse era distante, fría, indiferente; con temor intento acariciar el rostro de éste pero el no se lo permitió y se alejo repentinamente de su lado.

¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola cuando mas te necesitaba? ----- ¿Por qué no llamaste? – preguntaba mientras intentaba aferrarse de nuevo a su pecho.

Sesshomaru reacciono y alejando de su lado a una triste Rin, que para estos momentos lloraba desconsoladamente, pronuncio las palabras que más dolor traerían a su vida.

Perdóname Rin pero ya no puedo mas esto debe terminar – dijo estas palabras de una forma tan fría que confundió mas a la desanimada Rin que ya no entendía el por que de sus acciones.

¿Qué es lo que debe de acabar? – pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

Sesshomaru no se atrevía a mirarla, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla, de secar sus lágrimas, de enfrentar a todos por ella, pero recordó a Myoga y todo cambio; saco fuerzas de donde no tenia, ya que sentía sus rodillas temblar por ver el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba y respondió lo mas duramente posible.

Lo nuestro – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de salir de ahí dejando a una desconsolada Rin que no entendía el por que de esas palabras.

No muy lejos de ahí un espectador presencio todo lo acontecido y sintió pena por el dolor de Rin – muchacho terco – fue lo único que pensó antes de acercarse a la joven que lloraba angustiosamente abrazada a sus rodillas.

Rin - la llamo paternalmente, si así era como se sentía Myoga con respecto a la chica que tenia al frente, nunca aún sin saber que era novia de Sesshomaru sintió algo distinto al cariño que siente un padre por sus hijos y la cual no parecía reaccionar, toco suavemente su hombro la llamo de nuevo –Rin quieres que te acompañe mientras te tranquilizas- Rin asintió levemente.

Myoga se quedo acompañando a Rin mientras que ella lloraba amargamente así estuvieron por largo rato hasta que ella por fin se levanto.

-Señor Myoga podría llevarme a mí casa, de verdad lamento mucho no poder acompañarlo al Museo Nacional, creo que en este momento no soy buena compañía- dijo con apagado tono de voz.

Myoga no dijo nada solo asintió y brindo su brazo para que la jovencita se apoyara en el; en el camino a casa de Rin ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero estando en la puerta Myoga se atrevió hablar.

Sabes algo Rin ese novio tuyo es muy tonto mira que hacer llorar a una chica tan linda como tú - decía mientras que le secaba tiernamente las lagrimas y pasaba suavemente la mano por su cabeza- espero que recapacite pronto, no me gusta verte llorar- .

-Gracias señor Myoga, sabe algo yo también espero que recapacite - decía casi en un suspiro- Por qué sin el creo que esta vida no tiene sentido- dijo con un tono de voz que le dejo saber a Myoga lo que era su vida en esos momentos.

Casandra sonreía pues creía que Rin había seguido sus concejos y se estaba acercando al "vejestorio de oro" como llamaba al señor Roichi, - este es solo el comienzo – pensaba mientras veía el abrazo que se daban de despedida; no imaginándose la sorpresa que este les tenia preparada con el cambio de planes.

Mientras que esto pasaba en casa de Rin, Sesshomaru apretaba el acelerador de su moto a fondo, quería desaparecer, se sentía el más miserable de todos por haber hecho sufrir así a la mujer de su vida, recordaba sus ojos tristes y el dolor que reflejaban por sus duras palabras, estaba desesperado, - _lo hecho,….hecho esta -_ pensó antes de dirigirse a su casa

Al llegar Myoga e Inuyasha lo estaban esperando en la sala – buenas noches – dijo secamente.

Buenas noches – contestaron al unísono los dos.

Muchacho te estaba esperando, ¿Dónde andabas?, en la oficina me comentaron que saliste antes de los tres de la tarde – pregunto con la leve esperanza de que este se abriera y le contara todo, pero no, el semblante de Sesshomaru no cambió para nada y eso le hizo entender al viejo que éste prefería perder a Rin que desilusionarlo a él.

- Estaba probando la nueva moto – respondió tranquilamente, mientras que sentía su corazón destrozado; - _y destrozando la vida de mi pequeña junto con la mía_ – pensó mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¡EY! Sesshomaru –lo llamo Inuyasha, sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba, al recordar la angustia de Rin; - Myoga tiene algo importante para decirnos –continúo el chico y éste de inmediato le presto atención al hombre que tenia al frente.

- Si ¿de qué se trata? -

- El viernes vendrán a cenar los Yoshiro Smith, como sabrán, esa es la familia de la señorita a la que pienso convertir en mi esposa – dijo Myoga, mirando disimuladamente a Sesshomaru, que parecía no mostrar reacción alguna.

Sesshomaru al escuchar las palabras del "viejo" como afectuosamente le decía, no lo podía creer, estaba desesperado – _como saldré de esta_ – pensó mientras Myoga continuaba hablando.

- Espero que puedan acompañarme, es lo único que les pido – dijo el viejo para terminar.

- No puedo, tengo un compromiso – fue lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar en ese momento al escuchar las palabras del "viejo".

- Pues cancélalo, esto es muy importante para mí y deseo que ustedes que son mi familia compartan conmigo ese momento – decía mientras se retiraba y antes de salir se devolvió y les dijo tranquilamente.

- No creo que los Yoshiro Smith vea con buenos ojos que "MI FAMILIA", les haga un desplante en la primera invitación a cenar- dijo terminando de salir de la sala dejando a los dos muchachos petrificados – ¿¿sabes que pasara en esa cena verdad Sesshomaru?? - pregunto Inuyasha - ¿¿sabes que Rin se dará cuenta de todo y que por ende Kagome también?? Sabrán que les hemos mentido, que no somos pobres y que no vivimos de la caridad del amigo de nuestros padres, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO –dijo levantando la voz ya que Sesshomaru parecía ido.

- ¿¿Sabes quien es la prometida de Myoga?? – Pregunto e Inuyasha negó – Rin – fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar solo a su hermano y salir a desquitarse en su habitación con las almohadas, por la impotencia que sentía.

Inuyasha más motivado por la pasión que por la razón salió en busca de su novia para contarle la verdad de su vida y su versión de los hechos que sucederían días después; al llegar al templo Higurashi se encontró con una triste Kagome que trataba de animar a una Rin que parecía no tener consuelo.

- Buenas noches – dijo para que su novia lo notara.

- ¡Hola amor! Me das un minuto- decía mientras ayudaba a Rin a levantarse.

- Gracias Kagome tú como siempre a mi lado – le dijo Rin a la que consideraba más que su amiga y antes de retirarse saludo al que hasta el día de hoy consideraba su cuñado.

- Hola Inuyasha.

-Hola Rin, ¿como estas? – pregunto, mientras notaba como el rostro de su dulce novia se transformaba en un horrible monstruo que amenazaba con liquidarlo por preguntar semejante estupidez; si a lo lejos a Rin se le notaba el mal estado en que se encontraba.

- ¡YO! Bien… solamente siento que mi alma esta destrozada y que el corazón se me esta rompiendo en mil pedazos… y sabes algo es por culpa de tu hermano…- hizo una pausa para tratar de detener sus lagrimas, pero estas parecían no querer desaparecer; Inuyasha se golpeaba mentalmente por haber preguntado semejante estupidez, pero sobretodo se sentía mal por ver el estado en el que Rin se encontraba.

Esa noche Rin se quedaría donde Kagome, no quería que su familia viera el estado en el que estaba, se despidió de Inuyasha y acompañada de Kagome subió al cuarto de huéspedes para tratar de descansar un poco; mientras subían, Inuyasha aprovecho para llamar a Sesshomaru.

- Contesta…. Contesta…. Contesta.… repetía una y otra vez, mientras marcaba la tercera vez.

- ¿Qué quieres insecto? Fue lo que escucho detrás de la línea.

- Mira bestia, no se que vas hacer para solucionar las cosas con Rin, por que si estas tan mal como esta ella, te considero así que deja la cobardía y enfrenta las cosas como un hombre, el viejo entenderá. – Inuyasha dijo todo esto sin darle tiempo a Sesshomaru de responder.

- La viste – pregunto dejándole en claro a Inuyasha su estado.

- si y la verdad la veo mal, por eso te llamo –

- no puedo hacer nada – fue lo único que respondió, mientras que una solitaria lagrima caía por su inexpresivo rostro.

Inuyasha esta asombrado por el actuar de su hermano, estaba pensando en todas las veces que Sesshomaru lo había salvado y de cómo enfrentaba a todos sin temor alguno, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una suave mano posarse en su hombro llamándole la atención, se dio la vuelta y vio a su dulce novia ahí, a su lado con miles de preguntas reflejándosele en el semblante.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto Kagome al ver que tenia toda la atención del chico, -¿Por qué Sesshomaru esta tratando a Rin así? – al terminar noto como Inuyasha trataba de esquivar su mirada, en ese momento supo que era algo grave y entonces Inuyasha comenzó hablar dándole la espalda mirando al firmamento.

- Kagome, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el Instituto y como nos hicimos amigos, recuerdas lo que te conté de la muerte de mis padres y de como Sessh y yo quedamos al cuidado de su mejor amigo, después de su muerte – se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a la chica que tenia enfrente, que por el momento no entendía que tenia que ver eso con lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

Ella asintió y el siguió relatando los hechos de su pasado que creyó nunca tener que revelar.

- Te preguntaras ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ellos dos? – ella de nuevo asintió, eso era lo que quería saber, iba a interrumpir pero Inuyasha no lo dejo y continuo con su historia.

- Mucho - respondió con temor al pensar en la reacción de su novia al revelarle toda su verdad, esa verdad de la cual era participe hace poco y de la cual Sesshomaru lo había intentado proteger.

- Para que me entiendas te contare todo desde el principio, creo que será lo mejor para los dos- Inuyasha acerco a su novia a una de las bancas que habían fuera del templo.

- Kagome mis padres eran…. Como te digo – el chico no sabía como empezar.

- ¿Eran que? – pregunto al ver el nerviosismo de Inuyasha

- Eran los dueños de las empresas Taishou – Kagome al escuchar ese nombre quedo confundida, ese no era el nombre de la mayor exportadora e importadora del país, no lo podía creer.

- Princesa… déjame terminar ahora que empecé, cuando termine… podrás decir todo lo que quieras, ahora solo escúchame, si – le dijo Inuyasha al notar el nerviosismo de la chica por su relato.

- Ellos tenían un socio minoritario, sumamente ambicioso que quería adueñarse de la compañía por medio de estafas y tratos por fuera de la ley; mi padre lo descubrió y cuando lo iba a denunciar fue que sucedió el accidente que les costo la vida y por poco a Sesshomaru y a mí – Kagome no se atrevía a interrumpir a Inuyasha, todo lo que él le decía le parecía sacado de la mejor película de misterio y eso la tenia un poco impresionada.

- Después de su muerte Sesshomaru y yo quedamos solos y al no tener mas familia seriamos enviados a hogares sustitutos, pero mi padre tenía todo preparado por si algo malo le sucedía y así fue que quedamos al cuidado de su mejor amigo, él no solo nos protegió a nosotros si no también toda su fortuna la cual tras su muerte paso a manos de su amigo – Inuyasha miraba a Kagome tratando de darse valor al pensar en cuanto la amaba.

- Él amigo de mis padres no solo nos protegió a nosotros de las manos criminales de Onigumo Ishikawa, que además de ser el asesino de mis padres es tan bien el padre del despreciable de Naraku – Kagome no entendía bien lo que Inuyasha le relataba.

Ese hombre ha tratado de ayarnos por todos los medios y al darse cuenta de que su plan fallo y que nosotros quedamos vivos intentó terminar con su nefasto plan, pero Myoga siempre nos defendió y protegió aun a costa de su propia seguridad, él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros; ahora que Sesshomaru termino sus estudios y va a tomar las riendas de la compañía todo saldrá a la luz y Onigumo y sus secuaces pagaran todas sus culpas.

- Así que cuando estábamos en el instituto y decían que vivían de la caridad de un amigo de sus padres, ¿era mentira? ¿Verdad Inuyasha? - pregunto molesta al escuchar todas las cosas que Inuyasha le había confesado.

- Eee ssooo no no es dell tooodoo ffaaallsoo – dijo un tembloroso y titubeante Inuyasha al notar el cambio de tono de su chica.

- ¡AH! No – le dijo irónicamente – ¿Entonces qué es? - pregunto con furia en medio del comienzo de una risita nerviosa que rayaba en lo maléfica y que le puso los nervios de punta a un asustado Inuyasha que comenzaba a alejarse gradualmente de su novia para no ser aniquilado por uno de sus muy conocidos estados de fiereza.

- No todo era mentira - comenzó a explicar para aplacar la ira de su novia – Myoga es el albacea de la fortuna que nos dejo nuestro padre y hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad y estudiemos una carrera universitaria no podemos disponer de ella en su totalidad y tendrías que conocer a ese "viejo" – iba a continuar pero su novia lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¡Hay! No la historia del pobre niño rico - dijo irónicamente - ¿POR QUÉ NO CONFIASTE EN MÍ? - ¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?- Llevas 6 años engañándome y no solo a mí, si no a todos quienes te conocen, eres un falso y para colmo siempre te tenia que invitar a todo y tú tapado en dinero y no tenias para invitarme a un simple refresco – dijo todo esto con aquella risita nerviosa que hacia sentir a Inuyasha en peligro.

Kagome trato de calmarse un poco al ver el rostro de Inuyasha que mostraba preocupación, el no espero mas y siguió con su historia.

- Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que pasa entre Sesshomaru y Rin en estos momentos por que Myoga es el hombre con el que quieren casar a Rin – dijo y Kagome no lo podía creer su cerebro no procesaba las palabras dichas por su novio.

Y no llevo 6 años engañándote – dijo para tratar de suavizar un poco las cosas – todo esto lo supe hace poco y en cuanto a lo que se refiere a la herencia de mis padres no puedo disponer de ella hasta que no cumpla los 21 años y termine mi carrera, así que, si antes dependía de Myoga y sus métodos de enseñanza, para aprender a valorar el dinero, haciéndome realizar cuanto trabajo me destinaba, según el "el dinero no se da en los arboles muchacho tienes que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo" me estaba dando la mejor lección en la vida; ese era el motivo principal de mi falta de dinero en esa época y ahora todo será peor al menos el "viejo" me pagaba por lavarle el coche o podarle el jardín, pero ahora con Sesshomaru a cargo de todo, creo que estaré peor, creo que deberé esforzarme mas en los estudios haber si la tortura no dura mucho.

Kagome no daba crédito a las palabras de su novio, pero el siempre era así, fácilmente se podía confundir con un huracán arrasando todo a su paso o con el mas delicado de los jardineros cuidando a la mas delicada flor; solo se dejo rodear por el delicado abrazo que este le estaba brindando y correspondió al apasionado beso que este le daba – ¿Tienes algo mas para decirme o esa era toda tu historia? – pregunto en el momento de separarse para buscar un poco de aire.

- ¡No! creo que eso es todo- el chico negó y luego cerro mas el abrazo que los mantenía unidos - ¡Así! Creo que hay algo más – dijo exaltando un poco a la joven ¡¡TE AMO!! - dijo dándole un tierno beso.

-Creo que mejor me voy, han sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, no lo crees preciosa – la chica asintió – recuerda que ni una palabra de esto a nadie y mucho menos a Rin ese es problema de Sessh, esta bien.

Kagome asintió y se despidió de su novio, al subir a su recamara paso por el cuarto de huéspedes para ver a su amiga _"hay Rin, te toco la pero parte de la historia" _pensó mientras abrigaba a su amiga con una suave manta.

Así transcurrieron los días, Sesshomaru seguía aislado en su cuarto, solo salía para ir a la compañía a prepararse para cuando asumiera la presidencia; Inuyasha terminando de contarle a Kagome los pormenores de su vida, Rin sumida en una depresión horrible y Myoga siendo testigo de todo esto, preparando la esperada cena y sin saber como decirle a Sesshomaru que estaba enterado de todo.

_**Chicas en el próximo capi veremos la tan esperada cena y sabremos que pasara cuando rin vea a Sesshomaru en casa del señor Myoga, mil gracias a quienes me dejaron su comentario y no se preocupen TODA critica constructiva se acepta, chao nos leemos en el próximo cap. **_


	5. UNA VELADA INOLVIDABLE

_**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos Sesshomaru y Rin, son propiedad de la excelente e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**CAPITULO 4 **

**UNA INOLVIDABLE VELADA**

Sesshomaru no pudo dormir después de la llamada de su hermano y su rostro mostraba, no sólo el cansancio por la noche en vela, sino también la tristeza que quiso disimular al momento de desayunar con Inuyasha y Myoga, lo cual no pasó desapercibida para ellos dos.

Rin por su parte seguía triste, decaída y sumida en una gran depresión. Después de haber pasado la noche en casa de Kagome, llegó a su casa pasado el medio día; su familia la esperaba para organizar los pormenores para la salida a cenar a casa del señor Roichi.

Eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, cuando todos ya estaban listos menos ella, su madre llego y al notar su estado le reprochó.

—"Pero mira nada más que fachas… apúrate o se nos hará tarde y no queremos hacer esperar al _"vejestorio de oro"_, mira que le insistió mucho a tu padre con esta invitación a cenar "— decía Casandra mientras sacaba del armario de Rin uno de sus vestidos mas atrevidos y lo colocaba en la cama, —"Ponte esto y maquíllate esas ojeras"— dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Rin, quien en ese momento lloraba tristemente y como de costumbre su madre no le dedicó ni una voz de aliento.

No le quedó más remedio que organizarse para la cena. Al bajar las escaleras, notó la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre, por haber cambiado de atuendo —"Nos podernos marchar, deseo acabar con esta farsa de la familia feliz de una vez por todas"—les dijo mientras salía.

Su familia no dijo nada y así salieron con rumbo a la mansión Roichi. Al llegar, pudieron admirar la belleza de aquel lugar y lo extenso de la propiedad

—"Creo que cuando te cases no querremos salir de aquí" – dijo Kanna tocando el hombro de una asombrada Rin —"Claro hermanita aquí estaremos, tooodo el tiempo…contigo" — dijo irónicamente Sara.

—"Buenas noches señor Yoshiro, el señor Myoga los espera, adelante por favor" — dijo Totosai el mayordomo.

Sesshomaru estaba sumamente nervioso, desde su cuarto se percató de la llegada de Rin y su familia, quería alejarse de ahí, pero no podía. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, _"— ¿y cuál es esa realidad?" — _se decía en sus pensamientos.

Myoga recibió la familia Yoshiro — "Bienvenidos a mi hogar, esta será una inolvidable velada" — decía mientras saludaba a Takuma y los conducía a la sala.

—"¿Gustan tomar algo? " — preguntó amablemente Totosai.

—"Si para mi una copa de whisky" — dijo Takuma.

—"A mi una copa de champan" — pidió Casandra.

— "A nosotras dos refrescos de lima" — pidieron Kanna y Sara.

—"¿Y para usted señorita?" — preguntó el anciano mayordomo a Rin que se encontraba admirando una pintura antigua

— "Para mi un vaso de agua solamente, muchas gracias" — dijo dulcemente.

—"Totosai, ¿Le avisas a los muchachos que los invitados ya están aquí y los esperamos para cenar"? — dijo al hombre que lo miraba como si quisiera reprocharle sus actos.

—"Tiene una hermosa casa" — menciono Casandra, mirando los lujos de aquel lugar.

—"Muchas gracias, mi estimada señora, deseo que todo sea de su agrado" — dijo mordazmente, al notar como la dama solo se fijaba en los lujos de su hogar -_"debe de estar haciendo inventario"_ — pensó.

Cuando Totosai regresó con las bebidas, le anunció a Myoga que los jóvenes en un momento estarían presentes.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraron en el pasillo —"¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?" — preguntó Inuyasha al notar el mal humor de su hermano

—"No… pero no tengo otra alternativa" — contestó secamente.

Cuando ingresaron al salón Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella, su pequeña, su preciosa, con sus hermosos ojos tristes, apagados, sin ese brillo que los caracterizaba, se notaba deprimida, eso le dolió, verla tan melancólica le partió el alma.

Al momento de Rin verlos llegar por esa enorme puerta, sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, sus piernas se tambalearon y con manos temblorosas dejo caer el vaso que sostenía, no lo podía creer, ¡Era él!, —"¡Sesshomaru!"— Susurró; no asimilaba la presencia de él en esa casa, se disculpó por el desastre y salió a toda prisa en busca de un baño para tratar de secar su vestido que se había mojado y también para esconder el temblor de sus manos y disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a reunirse en sus ojos.

Myoga al notar la tensión en el ambiente se dirigió a la familia Yoshiro para presentar a _"SUS HIJOS"_ como el cariñosamente los llamaba —"ellos son mi mayor orgullo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha keizo" — dijo cariñosamente.

— "Mucho gusto, es un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa" — dice Inuyasha, mientras Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a un apretón de manos con el señor Takuma.

Pasaban los minutos y Rin no se hacía presente. Myoga, al notar la tardanza y lo pesado del ambiente, se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le pidió el favor de buscarla — "de pronto se extravió" — fueron sus palabras.

Mientras Myoga conducía a sus invitados al comedor, Sesshomaru estaba consternado. No sabía que podría hacer o que podría decir si la tuviera cerca. Salió de la sala por la misma puerta por donde minutos antes Rin la había cruzado. Revisó cada habitación, cada baño, cada closet de ese inmenso pasillo; sólo le faltaba el estudio… y ahí la encontró a ella, llorando desconsolada sentada en el gran sillón de esa inmensa habitación.

— ¡Rin!, — la llamó, pero ella parecía no escuchar.

— ¡Rin! — volvió a llamarla y de nuevo ella parecía no oír, así que suavemente toco uno de sus hombros y aquello la hizo reaccionar.

—"¿Por qué?" — fue lo único que pudo decir

—"¿Por qué?" — repitió él.

— "Si… ¿Por qué me haces esto?, Tú lo sabias y no hiciste nada, desapareciste, me dejaste sola" — decía mientras que en sus ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

— "¡Eso no es verdad!" — fue su respuesta. Quería decirle todo, explicarle el por qué de sus actos, pero de nuevo su conciencia le hizo ver la realidad _—"Rin se casará con Myoga, ¿no ves que desde que llegó a su vida él sonríe más?"_ — esos eran los pensamientos de un abatido Seshomaru.

—"Y entonces cual es la verdad, Dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?" — preguntaba casi suplicando.

—"No puedo y por favor regresemos, todos nos esperan" — le decía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—"¿No puedes qué Sesshomaru?" — preguntó con su voz quebrantada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—"Traicionarlo a él" — respondió fríamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—"Traicionarlo a él" — Rin repitió esas palabras sin creer lo que escuchaba

—"¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Yo dónde entro en tu absurda decisión?… A él no puedes traicionarlo, Pero a mí ¿sí me puedes destrozar la vida? ¿Así de grande era tu amor por mí? Donde dejas las promesas, los juramentos, los momentos… ¡DONDE ME DEJAS A MÍ!" — gritó todo mientras se acercaba para tratar de abrazarlo, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba, pero Sesshomaru se alejó nuevamente

—"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Rin? ¡Diablos! estoy entre la espada y la pared, no se que hacer" — se alejó aún más y terminó dándole la espalda. No quería ver en sus ojos el dolor reflejado, dolor causado por él, dolor que le partía el alma.

—"¡DECÍDETE!... ¿Así de poco te importo? Dame una razón, ¡EXPLÍCAME! Juntos encontraremos la solución" — gritó impotente, tenía miedo, estaba asustada, se sentía sola, abandonada por él…su amigo, su novio, su complemento, — _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ – eran los pensamientos de Rin al notar las reacciones de Seshomaru.

—"No puedo" — Sesshomaru dijo nuevamente con la impotencia reflejada en su tono. No tenía la explicación pará su proceder.

—"¿Por qué no?" — le preguntó desconsoladamente al ver como no le permitía acercársele.

—"No lo entenderás" — dijo ya cansado de la situación.

—"Inténtalo, entre los dos encontraremos la solución o ¿De verdad es que ya no me amas?" — dijo tiernamente. Sesshomaru ya no pudo más, se sentó en el sillón y pasando desesperadamente las manos por su cabello le dijo la explicación que se negaba a dar.

—"No puedo Rin… esto me rebasa, va mas lejos de lo que puedo manejar" — decía derrotado, dolido.

—"¡COBARDE! Eso es lo que eres, pensé que al estar juntos podríamos lograr cualquier cosa… Además… Tú me lo prometiste, me hiciste creer en tus palabras y ahora me sales con esto" — lloró amargamente recordando todos los momentos que compartieron, las promesas, los juramentos hechos.

—"¿Qué quieres que haga?.... Dime Rin ¿Quieres que llegue donde el hombre que nos salvo la vida a mi hermano y a mí, donde el hombre que nos dio un hogar y le diga: Mira viejo no sé como decirte esto pero no puedes casarte con Rin, por que ella es la mujer de mi vida y si te casas con ella creo que moriré? — Decía un desesperado Sesshomaru, mientras que desde la puerta se escuchó decir —"Hubieras empezado por ahí, muchacho terco" — dijo Myoga que lo había escuchado todo.

— ¡Myoga! — Dijo asustado por verlo ahí.

Myoga se acercó a Rin y tiernamente secó sus lagrimas — "Con que este es tu novio, el tonto por el que no dejas de llorar" — Rin asintió y dándole una tierna mirada se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

— "Creo jovencito que tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero no será esta noche y mejor salgamos de acá antes de que tu familia comience a impacientarse y atormenten más de la cuenta a Inuyasha" — le dijo, mientras tomaba a Rin de la mano y le sonreía tiernamente.

—"No llores más princesita, todo se solucionara, no creo que Sesshomaru sea tan torpe para dejar a un tesorito como tú" — decía mientras salía con ella, para dirigirse al comedor pasando por el lado de un asombrado Sesshomaru, que no acababa de comprender lo sucedido

Al llegar a la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos en su espera, Rin buscó su lugar. Justo al lado de su madre y de frente a Sesshomaru — "¿Tenías que tardar tanto?"— le susurró su madre mientras le hacía mala cara.

—"Sólo me perdí, es normal en una casa tan grande" — dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería ver a Sesshomaru que se acomodaba en ese momento

La comida estaba simplemente deliciosa y se llevó muy buenos comentarios por parte de los comensales. Pero después de varios de estos, lo único que quedaban eran incómodos silencios. Todos agradecieron el momento en que terminó, Takuma y Myoga iniciaron un diálogo sobre economía y negocios, uniéndoseles Sesshomaru que no dejaba de ver a Rin por el rabillo del ojo.

Rin se sentía presa en aquel lugar, sentía que el aire le faltaba. Se disculpó y salió a tomar aire fresco, estaba harta de fingir. Salió del pequeño salón hacia la terraza y allí Inuyasha la alcanzó.

— "¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Cuñada o madrastra? jajajaja" — decía tratando de hacer una broma para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Él sabía que para ella no era nada fácil el encontrarlos en ese lugar, Rin no le vio la gracia.

— "¡Déjame sola Inuyasha!"— dijo mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas.

—"Vamos Rin… encontraran la solución. Él ha cambiado mucho, no es el mismo desde que se alejó de ti"— le dijo al notar su tristeza. Ella iba a responder pero escucharon una voz, esa que le hacía latir su corazón.

—"Insecto, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento? Te encargarías de las siamesas terror" — Inuyasha lo miró con fingido enfado.

—"Está bien me voy, pero me deben una explicación y una recompensa por aguantarme a tus temidas hermanitas"— dijo antes de salir para darles la privacidad que necesitaban.

— "¿Podemos hablar?" — preguntó temeroso. Ella no respondía, trató de tomarla de la mano, pero fué rechazado bruscamente.

—"Escúchame preciosa… Amor" — le decía dulcemente.

—"¿Amor? já já já, ¡Ahora si soy tu amor! Pero qué tarde te diste cuenta. ¿No te parece o crees que por llamarme así olvidare todo lo que he sufrido? ¡No estabas ahí cuando mas te necesite!" — dijo todo esto mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

— "¡Por favor Rin entiéndeme!"— dijo cansado de la situación.

—"¡Entiéndeme tu a mi Sesshomaru! Me dejaste sola, olvidaste las promesas, me hiciste a un lado, me causaste un profundo dolor que… no creo ser capaz de entenderte"— dijo todo con un tono de decepción que no pasó desapercibido por Seshomaru.

—"¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! Él es como mi padre, él es el ser que me cuido cuando era un niño y quedé solo. No puedo venir y hacerle algo así, sabes que te amo, tienes que saberlo, tienes que sentirlo, pero mi lealtad hacia él está por encima de todo"— Rin no supo qué le dolía mas, si las palabras o la forma tan dura de decirlas

—"¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar! Así que no me digas que me amas para luego decirme que él es más importante que todo y que todos. El amor no se condiciona, el amor se siente, creo que perdimos el tiempo" — Sesshomaru trató de abrazarla pero ella se alejó nuevamente, pues sentía que su cercanía la afectaba.

—"¡Por favor, déjame ir creo que no es bueno que estemos acá pueden descubrirnos y no quiero causarle problemas al señor Myoga!"—le dijo tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

—"¡Tu eres mía Rin! No desconfíes jamás de lo que siento por ti. Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo actuar en esta situación, pero jamás dudes de que eres la mujer de mi vida, sólo espero encontrar la manera de salir de esto" — dijo abrazándola y besando dulcemente sus cabellos, pero Rin se soltó y se alejó.

—"¡Sabes como debes actuar Sesshomaru!… ¡Como hombre! Así es que debes hacerlo, deja de comportarte como si nadie importara en el mundo, como si tus acciones no afectaran a nadie" — dijo encarándolo.

—"¡Es difícil, mi corazón está partido en dos! Por un lado está Myoga el hombre al que le debo ser quien soy y por otro lado estás tú, mi único amor. Y la verdad, no sé qué hacer para equilibrar las cosas"— dijo acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Rin.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, sentían como sus alientos se comenzaron a mezclar y como sus aromas los embriagaban nuevamente. Se necesitaban, se deseaban, se añoraban; Sesshomaru acariciaba la mejilla de Rin mientras ella se perdía en el ámbar de sus ojos. Tan enamorada, tan necesitada, tenia días sin verlo, lo extrañaba. Sin pensarlo mucho sus frentes chocaron, sus rostros reflejaban esa necesidad que tenían por sentirse, hasta que la distancia se terminó y poco a poco sintiendo el cálido y húmedo aliento del otro se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, un beso dulce, tierno, en el que todos sus temores y miedos de separarse quedaban reducidos a la nada.

Rin se dejó llevar por el momento, por el amor y suavemente envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshomaru profundizando el beso. Él apretó su cintura dejándole entrever cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había extrañado y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella; que sólo necesitaba tiempo. Estaban sumidos en su momento sin pensar en los demás, sin miedos ni preocupaciones, solo existían ellos y sus sentimientos.

Se separaron lentamente queriendo profundizar el momento, pero la falta de aire apareció y el momento terminó dejándolos con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sintiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y de nuevo estaban juntos. Pero la realidad era otra y Rin recordó como él puso al señor Myoga por encima de sus sentimientos y huyo de ahí. En el camino se encontró con su hermana Kanna que la buscaba

—"¡¡RINNN!!" — La llamaba su hermana. —"¿Qué hacías tonta?"— dijo al verla con sus ojos hinchados y su agitada respiración, Rin no contestó y siguió su camino.

—"Mamá está preguntando por ti y no está de buen humor jejeje"— se burlaba Kanna. Rin suspiró pesadamente debía entrar y seguir con al función… por lo menos Myoga sabia lo que ella sentía por Seshomaru.

La estadía de los Yoshiro terminó en el hogar Roichi-Keizo, la despedida fué cordial, pero para nadie pasó desapercibida la falta de Sesshomaru al lado de Myoga e Inuyasha al despedirlos. Él se encontraba con su laptop; después del beso no quiso acercarse más a ella. No quería ver en sus ojos reflejado el arrepentimiento y las dudas por sus actos; quería concentrarse para poder enfrentar a Myoga, ya que después de verlos en el estudio sus miradas nunca dejaron de estar encima de él. Escribiendo el mensaje recordó todo los momentos con ella y sus promesas. Terminó el mensaje se recostó _"mañana todo será mas fácil",_ eran sus pensamientos

Muy temprano en la mañana Rin recibió un hermoso arreglo floral. No eran rosas como las que enviaba el señor Roichi, era un ramillete compuesto por unos delicados iris blanco y lilas. La sencillez del ramo le dejó saber de inmediato de quien se trataba, su madre no pasó desapercibido el detalle, pero no quiso decirle nada, ya habían tenido bastante con la discusión de la noche anterior y no quería comenzar con una más antes de irse al salón de belleza.

A Rin poco le importó la discusión con su madre. Lo único que le preocupara es que recordara claramente el nombre de Seshomaru. Pensó que no lo recordaba como lo hacía con todo lo que se trataba de ella. De todos los gritos, insultos y amenazas solo la preocupaba ese hecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó lo que su madre le dijo _"se que el recogido ese es el hombre del que estas enamorada, pero olvídate de él no dejare que dañes nuestros planes, ¡ME ESCUCHAS! no perderemos lo poco que hemos recuperado por tu maldito capricho". _

Apretó suavemente el ramillete y descubrió una pequeña nota escondida en el interior. Corrió a su habitación y suavemente la saco de su escondite, era su letra la reconocería donde fuera, comenzó a leer y todas las barreras que intentaba construir cayeron estrepitosamente.

_Mi pequeña Preciosa _

_No sé como he llegado a este sitio, ¿Por qué habrá que estar separados, cuando se que te amo más que a mi vida?... Mi vida ésa que no tiene sentido si no estás presente. Tu amor me ha hecho el hombre más feliz, pero mi indecisión me hizo el ser más desgraciado._

_¿Qué es el amor?... Miro en mi interior y apareces tú, tu nombre y los momentos mágicos que hemos compartido. Pensé que alejándome de ti lograría olvidarte, pero estas dentro de mí, eres parte de mí, y tratar de sacarte de mi seria terminar con mi vida._

_Sé que pedirte perdón no soluciona nada, pero mis actos te demostraran lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para recuperarte; no desconfíes jamás de mi fiel corazón _

_Eternamente tuyo, eternamente mía, eternamente juntos._

Rin terminó de leer la pequeña nota y de sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero están no eran de dolor, eran de esperanza esa que creyó haber perdido cuando él se fué, esa misma que con un sólo beso creyó tener de vuelta, esa que la hizo entender que habría un mañana mejor, que ya no estaba sola, su móvil sonó y supo por la melodía quien era.

—"¡Hola!" dijo después del tercer repique, no escuchó nada hasta que una hermosa melodía comenzó:

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Las estrellas no brillan,_

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Ya no da luz el sol._

_Porque cuando estás cerca_

_Veo la vida distinta,_

_Porque tú me enseñaste a vivir con amor;_

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Todo deja de existir._

_Porque estás dentro mío,_

_Palpitando conmigo,_

_Ya no puedo vivir o morir sin tu amor._

_Y me niego a perderte_

_Si no puedo tenerte,_

_Ya no hay nadie que pueda arrancarte,_

_Que pueda borrarte de mí._

_Dentro de mí..._

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Me hacen falta tus caricias,_

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Se me nubla la razón._

_Porque si no estás aquí_

_Hay un vacío en mi pecho,_

_Que no lo llena el recuerdo de tanta pasión._

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti_

_Todo deja de existir._

_Porque estás dentro mío,_

_Palpitando conmigo,_

_Ya no puedo vivir o morir sin tu amor._

_Y me niego a perderte_

_Si no puedo tenerte,_

_Ya no hay nadie que pueda arrancarte,_

_Que pueda borrarte de mí._

_Dentro de mí..._

_Ya está escrito en el destino_

_Que se crucen los caminos_

_Más allá del horizonte,_

_Donde nacen corazones._

_Porque estás dentro mío,_

_Palpitando conmigo,_

_Ya no puedo vivir o morir sin tu amor._

_Y me niego a perderte_

_Si no puedo tenerte,_

_Ya no hay nadie que pueda arrancarte,_

_Que pueda borrarte de mí._

_Dentro de mí..._

La melodía termino y con ella la llamada, Rin no sabía qué hacer, si llamarlo y decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto lo echaba de menos, o esperar qué más podría hacer él por recuperarla. Ese día lo pasó con mejores ánimos y dejó las lágrimas a un lado. ¡Qué importaba lo que decía su madre o su familia! Si él estaba con ella, lo demás no importaba.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso espero que el cap sea de agrado y espero no tardar con el próximo a quienes la lean mil gracias y si alguien tiene recomendaciones para mi las acepto muy gustosa; la canción se llama "Dentro de mí" de Alejandro Lerner, nos leemos en el próximo cap cuídense y "Gracias Totales" como diría Cerati._


End file.
